


Cherry Wine

by rumandcocaine



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumandcocaine/pseuds/rumandcocaine
Summary: David is a closeted politician who buys a hooker for the night.





	Cherry Wine

Nervous pitter patter clicked against the glossy, wooden floor as David bobbed his knees up and down. He picked at the hanging skin that lined his thumbnail.

"He's ten minutes late so maybe that's a sign I should call this off... what the fuck am I doing? What kind of man am I to do this to Snow? No... no, I can't. I can't do this."

Just as David rose from the window love seat, he heard a key card slipping into the hotel door. After a couple failed attempts, someone turned the handle and wrapped their fingers inside.

"Knock knock." A low voice oozed, still hidden.

"Uh. Come in." David cleared his throat and rolled his shoulders.

Messy, yet coifed jet black hair peeked in. It was followed by devastating blue eyes, a perfectly scruffy beard and a leather clad body. The top of the man's hairy chest was exposed along with the silver jewelry that lay between the open vest. Despite his rugged appearance, he was on the slimmer, softer side. Surely he was manly, unlike a twink, but none too muscular either.

"David?" The man asked as he shut the door.

"Um... Who's asking?"

"Haha. I believe you already know that, handsome. I go by Hook."

"Well then I guess I do know. Uh... wine? Champagne? Bourbon? Pick your poison."

"I'd usually take a rum and coke but I work best with a clear mind."

"Of course."

Hook eyed the well tailored man from crown to heel. Though he stood tall, David was edgy and noticeably tense down to the bone.

"Sit down." Hook hushed.

David licked his lips before putting bottom to chair yet again. He felt his stomach twist and snake into impossible knots.

Hook sauntered over to the tense man never fixing his gaze. As naughty as it was, he enjoyed seeing how his every move made David come out of his skin. Once to the chair he lowered himself to sit right beside the sandy haired man. Continuing to eye his face, Hook finally broke the silence.

"Is this your first time with an escort?"

"Yes." David kept his eyes darted to the floor.

"Is this your first time with a man?"

He paused.

"There's no shame, love." Hook continued. "Society has its way of making living a lie seem worth it."

"No, it's not my first time... with a man."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Hmm... and are you married?"

"What does it matter?" Now David's eyes were looking straight into Hook's.

"It matters because gay sex deprived married men need to be touched in a certain way only I know how... so are you?"

David swallowed thickly.

"Yes." He whispered, still staring into deep blue.

"Good. That's how I like it." Hook motioned for David's knee and gently layed it near the cap. He spread his fingers wide and squeezed ever so slightly before moving them up towards his inner thigh. David felt himself swelling in his briefs.

"Wait." David grabbed Hook's wrist.

"Just relax, handsome."

"Can I ask you some questions now?"

Hook's black eyebrows furrowed sharply.

"You want to ask me questions."

"Yes."

"Ask away."

"Why didn't you ask for the money upfront?"

Hook giggled.

"We're in a 5 star hotel and you're dressed like you're Senator. I don't think I have to worry about payment."

"Right."

"Is that all?"

"No."

Hook inhaled.

"Look if you're worried about privacy we can sign some kind of agreement."

"That's not what I'm getting at."

"Then what?"

"I guess it seems as if you're eager, as if you enjoy this."

"And that's surprising?"

"It is. I'm no expert on sex workers but I always imagined they hated it."

"I'm no expert on sex work either because I don't work. I'm good at sex and god dammit I love it. Sex with women, sex with men. Pleasure is my craft so if you were looking for a lost puppy with daddy issues to save, you called the wrong man."

"Please," David spoke softly. "I'm sorry. This is just very new for me."

"It's alright. Just close your eyes and I promise I'll be good for you." He cupped his babyish face.

"Okay... but we can't go all the way. I'm not ready."

"Already knew that, doll face." A few strands of Hook's onyx hair grazed David's eyebrow. "Close those charming eyes."

He pressed their mouths together tenderly yet firmly. His fingers clenched at the back of David's dusty locks as the wealthy man's trembling hands coiled around the small of Hook's back. Their kisses were deliberate and slow. Hook knew that any sudden, passionate movements would scare the slightly older man away. He parted their lips to analyze David's mouth. It was pursed and open, it was waiting for more.

Now Hook parted those hungry lips and licked its velvety tongue with his own. David groaned and tightened his grip around the escort's body. It had been 15 years since he felt the essence of a man touch, taste and aroma. He missed the strength in their arms, the manly scent that so naturally coated their skin. His eyes grew hazy as he found himself drowning in the pleasure of a mere kiss. Left breathless, his gaze found Hook's smouldering, azure eyes.

Holding their gaze, Hook began slipping open the top buttons on David's white corporate shirt. One by one his hairless, chiseled chest found the room's golden lighting. His fingers fiddled with a button that sat atop David's core before tearing open the rest of his shirt and pulling it out of his tightly buckled pants.

The younger man stood and faced the bare chested customer who sat open mouthed and open legged with his hands palms up beside his thighs. First came of his leather jacket, then his black vest. Underneath them was soft, black hair from his collarbone to his navel. His pants and boots would come next. He thumbed the top of his black briefs that was topped by a thick crimson brim with black lettering that read "NASTY PIG." Before Hook could pull them down he was interrupted.

"Wait," David grabbed his wrist, still wide eyedand mesmerized from watching the escort undress. "Leave them. I like it."

Hook nodded then bent over to kiss down David's neck and chest. He swirled around his nipple and lapped it into his mouth to suck on. His fingers massaged up David's stomach as the old man took his own and combed through Hook's locks bringing him closer.

"My god." He sighed, eyes closed.

He nipped and sucked across David's chest leaving faint red bruising wherever his mouth had been. More kisses trailed down to his abs as Hook undid his belt and curled his fingers into the hips of his pants and boxers to inch them down whilst dropping to his knees.

Once over his feet, Hook tossed David's garments to the side and began kissing and nuzzling up his calves. He brushed his nose against David's inner thigh and felt him quiver and tense once again.

"Shh..." Hook softly purred as he massaged David's muscular thighs. "Relax." He pecked at his inner skin again and sat up on his knees.

David loosened his fists and saw himself continue to harden as Hook gently kissed and licked at his balls. Hook's sinfully luscious eyes glanced up right into David's as his fingers curled around his lengthy cock and licked slowly from base to tip. He pulled his foreskin back to expose a pink head that glistened with pre-cum. Eyes locked on David's, the head disappeared between Hook's damp lips before he sucked on it like a cherry tootsie pop, cheeks hallowed like sockets.

Hook now had half of David's length in his mouth but salivated enough to slick the entirety of it. He twisted the shaft as he sucked the rest and the contrasting movements made David dizzy in bliss.

"Fuck. Just like that." He rasped.

Sloppy sounds of wet heat could be heard as David's dick was now drenched by Hook's eager mouth. Hook hummed in delight of its taste and felt his own erection hardening in his briefs. His hips began to circle in need of friction.

He kept twisting and sucking until he took his hand away and rested it on David's abs while he relaxed his throat and deep throated all of him. David's back jerked off the chair and he dug his nails into the cushion. His lungs filled with air and he held it as Hook had him so deep inside he swirled his tongue on David's balls. David moaned deeply and clawed at Hook's back, desperate for relief from the torturous pleasure.

After feeling him squirm for a few more moments, Hook finally released him and gasped for air. David, oppositely, let his breath out, yet they both panted. Hook closed his eyes and stroked him while he himself caught his breath. David was collapsed back on the chair, still rock hard and waiting for more. He was so close...

Hook sucked and swirled on the tip again but jerked the rest of David's cock. The strokes were heavy yet quick. The outside of his coiled hand made slapping noises against his counterpart.

"Oh, God, yes... yes... yes..." David groaned then turned to whispers. His eyes were shut and Hook knew how close he was getting. Besides the look of ecstasy on his face, his dick was so hard and aroused, Hook could feel the veins throbbing between his lips.

A few quiet gasps escaped David's mouth before he swole to his absolute limit. Heat pooled from his center and coursed through his body like a wildfire. It took his muscles in an explosion and any hope of biting back his moans had ceased. Though it finally simmered at bit, intense pleasure still rippled through him making his body jerk and spasm.

Hook reveled in seeing the electricity and combustion he caused. As a cherry on top, he swallowed David's cum then deep throated him one last time knowing how sensitive his cock was from the orgasm.

"FUCK!" David slammed his fists on the couch and grimaced. Even his leg lifted and toes curled before kicking it down on Hook's lower back. He had completely lost control of his limbs at the overwhleming sensation.

Hook sucked slowly upward to collect any excess wetness and wiped his mouth off like a pirate before glancing up at David's eyes again. He was panting yet again, but this time utterly worse for wear.

David returned the look and ogled Hook's hairy chest and running black eyeliner. He couldn't believe how unbelievably hot this man was. Without thinking, he leaned forward and lifted Hook up by the underarms and pulled him onto his lap before wrapping his arms around his waist. David didn't say a word but Hook knew he yearned for a kiss. He hated kissing clients but he had already kissed David and was so aroused by him unlike others. So he ferociously kissed him as he straddled his lap, feeling like he belonged there. When their mouths parted, Hook still sat cupping David's face.

"I'm not done with you." David cooed.

"I don't want you to be." Hook replied.


End file.
